The Legend of the Wusisters
by SNOWYleopardes
Summary: You all know who they are and how evil they can be. Now they're targeting two of the best kung fu masters. Can the six defeat them and turn then over to the good side? Or will they become victims themselves? Spoiler alert for Secrets of the Masters.Review
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere around Volcano Mountain.

"Sisters, let's move". The three spotted figures could be seen brilliantly in the moonlight. They were on their way to Volcano Mountain where their hideout was located. Suddenly... "FREEZE!" They were spotted by a rhino guarding the fields. "You.. y-you're the Wu-sisters". He was shaking with fear. Sue let out a small chuckle. "Meow." CHING! In less than a minute the rhino was unconcious with three claw ring marks on his neck. " Now that that's out of the way-" Sue, Lyn, and May could tell there were more rhino's on the way and weren't about to take any more chances.

As soon as they were in Volcano Mountain they started plotting. " Just think, soon we will have our revenge on those Three masters -1." You can hear the anger in her voice. " Masters Croc, and Ox will die! Muhahaha." (which sounded more evil than you think.)

Valley of peace around Dawn

"What! The Wusisters h-how what! _Inner peace inner peace." _Master Shifu was in a world of confusion when a very familiar plush cuddly panda showed up. "Um Tigress, I um I kinda broke monkey's cookie jar. Might not want Monkey or Shifu to kno-ow Shifu." Ignoring his stupidity, for the moment Shifu sent Po to gather the Furious Five and meet him in the Hall of Heros. " And Po." "Yeah?" " Buy monkey a new cookie jar."

"I am sure you are all familiar with the Wusisters correct?" "You mean the legendary Wusisters, Sue, Lyn, and May!" "Correct." " Those who brought masters Croc, Ox and Rhino together? They must be awesome totally evil but aw-" "Po! Focus. It seems they want revenge on masters Ox and Croc." Tigress's eyes widened."That's impossible. They were lost to history. " Maybe but they are back and they will stop at nothing for all will need to get some sleep. You take off first thing tomarrow." They were off on a new journey to Volcano Mountain where the three snow leopards had tricks up there sleeves.

Volcano Mountain

"What now Sue?" Asked Lyn. " We wait until Dawn then we start implumenting." They all laughed with enjoyment in themselves. (Sue a little more than the others.)_ This is going to be fun._


	2. Mission impossible, a little more

**A/N ****Sorry my last chapter was short remember I'm new and this time I'll try to make **_**this**_** chapter longer. Please review... I'll be waiting( crazy look ) enjoy! Shout out OMG a shout out aaahhh! I'm cool whew okay here we for the help big bro whattheycallgifted;). PS there's going to be alot of**_** looks**_** in this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own KFP Dreamworks does.**

** Valley of Peace: Dawn.**

** "****U**m... guys? Aren't we gonna get some breakfast before we go?" Everyone turned around and gave him the we're on a secret mission trying to save masters Ox and Croc look. 'Okay, sheesh cut me some slack." Mantis's stomache made the tiniest growl that nobody heard ( as if they'd hear anyway.) " I'm kinda hungry too i mean can't we at least make a quick stop at Po's dad's restaurant? " Fine but Po, no seconds. " This time Po gave Tigeress the well I'm on a secret mission to satisfy my stomache look, sighed, and slumped down his head.

" Hey dad, can we get an order of seve- before he could continue Tigeress gave him _her_ look. "Six bowls of noodles?" "Oh Po happy to see you, here coming right up." After their little feast they were on the move meanwhile the three sister Snow Leopards were on their way to the exact location.

A** Little farther away from the Valley of Peace**

**"** Oh just think how great it'll feel smelling the sweet_ sweet_ scent of revenge." " What exactly will we do once their dead? Go back into hiding?" Lyn gave May the no you dummie we're gonna do whatever we want look. That in which Sue took to amuse and annoyance. " Sisters as much as I'd love sit around and do nothing well... I don't! So let's go. These Leopards gotta leap huh." The were in the middle of a secret camofladge mission to slaye two most legendary masters when a big eight foot tall wolf Rcame up to them. " Any one of ladies care to take a ride on the A train?" They gave him the you've got to be kidding me look. Then Sue got an idea. " Oh, well I guess we do need some help. Nothing_ you_ can't handle wolfy" You need to get us past those gates to Gongmen City."Lyn and May giggled a little which was hushed yet slightly joined by Sue.

**Gongmen City around 10:15pm**

Sue and her sisters were on their way to the past home of Shen when they relized the time. " Sisters it time to lose wolfy." Slight smirks, and snickers could be heard and seen by the Wusisters. Sue, Lyn, and May gave the very tall wolf the Wusister flirty look. May and Lyn nodded in agreement to the plan. " Hey, you know I hear something over by the trees can you please go check it out please?" Once he turned around their chance came. All three sisters used their famous tornado strike and sent the wolf flying backward landing in a very strange posistion. This in which his neck was bent backwards uncomefortably. " Alright girls let's set up camp. We set off tomarrow night when the moon is new hahaha( again more evil then expected.)

**Another Part of Gongmen City**

The spotted felines crimson eyes glowed like lanterns searching for a good spot for a sneak attack practive. " Tigeress I think we've traveled enough we need to get some rest, all of us." Viper then gave Tigeress a sincere look. They then orginized their belongings in an orderly fashion. A new threat awaits and this one is getting closer than ever.

Remember don't be shy write reviews write reviews write reviews! I'll try to get my next chapter up tomarrow or Saturday, so keep reading and oh yeah review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I know I said I'd upload a few weeks ago, but time got away from me. In this chapter there is going to be major close calls. I hope it catches your attention and leave reviews to give me new ideas for my next chapter :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, DreamWorks does.**

***Gongmen City around 4:30am***

"What was that?" The stripped feline's hearing never failed.

" On your feet, _now!"_

The five sprung to the ground instantly, all eyes alert.

"Ugh! C'mon, five more minutes." The panda whined.

"This is serious Po." Crane's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, geez… So serious. I mean, I-"

Po was silenced by a ruffle in the bushes.

"Sisters, don't move a muscle." Sue's facial expression meant business.

The six were being very cautious while secretly creeping closer to a bundle of bushes.

As they got closer the sisters got further and further. Sooner or later, they knew it would be just a matter of time until their cover would be blown.

"Now!" Each team ran full speed into or out of the bushes.

"Hahaha!" Sue laughed wickedly.

"Now, we can't take any more chances. So from now on, we need to stick together 100%, got it?"

Lyn and May nodded in agreement.

"Sisters what now? The village is crawling with people how are we going to get through unnoticed?" May took this into satisfaction.

Sue glanced over deviously at Lyn and began explaining the whole concept. "Have you forgotten who we are? We're the Wusisters, masters of stealth and disguise. You honestly think otherwise?" Sue's menacing tone was almost haunting.

Gongmen City rush hour

" _Perrfect"_ at this time nobody will take the time to recognize us."

As the sisters leaped from rooftop to rooftop they noticed the only people who would be able to discover their true identity were the guards of the Tower of Sacred Flame.

At this point the six were having a major come back a few buildings behind the three sisters. Though they were too far to tell the Wusisters were ahead of them they were on a mission to protect the masters and succeed.

_All these years of misery and pain, no longer, revenge is ours._

"Come on we can make it keep going don't stop no matter what."

This method was especially difficult in Po's case. Po moaned in complete frustration. _By the time this is over I'm going to lose ten pounds._

"The time has come. "Hurricane!" They leopards elegantly leaped into the air at lightning speed as if flying and landing as quiet and graceful as the wind.

* **Gongmen City Tower of Sacred Flame***

The two remaining masters Ox and Croc were hard at work with their daily sparring when a very important massage was delivered.

"No it can't be." The deep glassy voice of Master Ox could be heard thousands of miles away. Croc's eyes widened with amazement.

" I thought the Wusisters were dead." "So did I." All of a sudden there was a slight knock at the door.

"We're _ba-ck_."


End file.
